


Good luck my little flightless angel.

by wOwOrm



Series: COC [1]
Category: COC - Fandom, Logdate - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good luck lmao, Idk you tell me if you want smut :), Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pet Names, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, maybe smut, no beta we die like men, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOwOrm/pseuds/wOwOrm
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that have been made about the world of Logdate/The COC! It is an original project of mine and a friend's so feel free to tell me what you think of the writing in this! NONE OF THIS IS ANYWHERE NEAR CANNON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE. This will mostly be x reader fics, but I'll likely put some non x readers in here, and not all of them are going to be romantic! If you'd like, please comment on this and give recommendations!BTW, this entire project is meant to be read by people who know the base story of the COC, but if you happen to be passing by, this will likely be SUPER confusing. I am going to hopefully post a little summary of all that you will need to know before reading fairly soon, but in the mean time, go ahead and ask any questions you have!
Relationships: Bael x reader, Marsh x reader, The Sir x reader
Series: COC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108184
Comments: 1





	Good luck my little flightless angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a joke and then I realized I enjoy writing fanfics... I swear I'm a way better writer than what is shown here...

Disclaimer, this is an employee!7 AU, so all 7 are employees under marsh (besides Tate who is Markuses nephew that that sticks near him) that specialize in unit 9, where only Adelaide is!!!

It is a surprisingly cold fall day. Marsh is sitting outside of the COC building with his hot chai coffee, enjoying the quiet for once, when, suddenly, a bird is heard chirping next to him. From around the corner he sees his employee, Bea Trice come from around the corner. 

“Hey, big guy! I heard its some ones birthday today!!!”

Bea starts happily singing happy birthday, to an obviously annoyed Marsh. He may feel anoyed right now, from the unwanted interruption, but as he sees Bea, his heart flutters, a feelings that is not unusual for him anymore. Their happy tune is ear grating, but, he feels happy that Bea would do some thing specifically for him. He forces on a frown, and waits for Bea to finish their song.

“It is not my birthday, Trice. Who told you it was?”

Marsh rolls his striking hazel orbs. Bea pauses for a second, getting lost in them, until they shake out of their trance. and reply.

“Markus did! Hehe,”

“You are aware, that Lawerence does not like me, yes?”

“Uhhhhhh, yea, i guess?... Wait, he does?”

Marsh takes a sip from his coffe to hide the smile he cant hold back. Marsh says to himself,

“They are too dumb to be this cute…”

“Huh, what was that Marshy?”

“AGH!”

Bea is suddenly, much closer to Marsh than before. Marsh gets red in the cheeks from how close Bea is to his face.

“Trice,,, please get away from me…”   
Bea goes wide eyed for a second, and then tilts their head.

“Do you have a cold??? Your face is so red! ‘Comeon! Im taking you inside!”

Before Marsh can protest, he is drug inside the COC and ran all the way up to the lounge in unit 9. Bea sits Marsh down in the employee lounge and takes a seat themselves.

“There! Fellin’ better yet Marshy?”

His face flushes, once again, after hearing that dumb nickname he has grown to love.

“No, in fact. I am quite the opposite of alright.”

“Aww, it’s okay! Would a kiss make it better?”

Marsh’s eyes widen under his round fake glasses.

“N-no! That is quite fine. I am… fine.”

…

A moment of silence fills the air. Both can feel the tension rise, but neither knows exactly why.

“I have something to tell you.”

Bea giggles, they nod and say.

“Go ahead!”

Marsh sighs and starts speaking.

“Trice… I enjoy your company more than others for some godforsaken reason. I, I like you. What I am asking, Bea, is will you go on a date with me? Maybe to a coffee shop? I know a wonderful one down near town… BUT OF COURSE YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY YES AND I WOULD NEVER WANT TO ABUSE MY POWER OVER YOU AS AN EMPLOYEE-”

Marsh get’s cut off by a kiss. 

“Marsh, I would love to go to a coffee shop with you."


End file.
